


chasing bullets

by sicilliene



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, F/M, Mafia AU, Mafia NCT, Surgeons, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicilliene/pseuds/sicilliene
Summary: you were a young and talented heart surgeon, but you couldn't help but fall in love with a man who hurts the thing you fix.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! i haven't written in a few good years and it's good to be back.
> 
> a spotify playlist to listen to while reading if you want! - https://open.spotify.com/user/wha6pqfpqmbez2qin4ffz681m/playlist/1TRIYcErnyHsmBzTB5XGLJ?si=gPjCy2T5SOuDFcs0skJt6Q

Life seems set for you. You had managed to acquire a job as an attending cardiothoracic surgeon at Seoul’s most well-known hospital. You lived in a brand new flat with a pet dog, and you had been making enough money as a doctor to purchase a brand new TV for your living room. _Things couldn’t be any better,_ you think to yourself. You settle down on the couch with a glass of cognac, your dog jumps on your lap and you stare out the large windows of your flat. Extra years in school while your peers went on with their lives paid off; _it’s been a long time coming, but I’m here._

* * *

 

You graduated top of your class in university in South Korea, then travelled to Stanford and became a star medical student. Everyone envied you; you were intelligent, had a unique beauty, and just seemed naturally capable of anything medical school had thrown at you. Nobody understood how you managed to keep such a perfect image at school. Those who saw you outside of school, late at night, saw a different girl. You frequented underground clubs and drank like there was no tomorrow. You stumbled home in the morning after waking up next to men you never knew the names of, smelling of whiskey and sweat, but after a shower and change of clothes, you showed up your Internal Medicine rotation as if you got a full eight hours of sleep instead of being out until seven in the morning.

 

Four years in medical school sped and before you knew it, you graduated with a nearly perfect grade point average. You completed your residency right at your alma mater- your natural talent for the heart made your declaration to be a cardiothoracic surgeon was almost no surprise to anyone. Through those years, you found yourself drinking. You found comfort in the sting of the the drinks as you sat alone in bars, alone at home, anywhere. After your residency, you found yourself flying on a plane back to Seoul, a month after you had been informed of your new position at the hospital. Afterwards, you promised yourself to stop drinking, but your promise of sobriety soon broke as you asked for vodka at the bar at Incheon airport to calm your nerves. The burning in the back of your throat as the drink washed down somewhat grounded you; it had been years since you stepped on Korean soil and the change made you a little nervous. You were scared you wouldn’t be able to communicate well at work, you felt more comfortable with English now.

 

 _You made it through medical school, you can do this,_ you told yourself as you ask the bartender for another glass of vodka. A figure sat down next to you; despite the bar being fairly empty. It was around five in the morning when your flight landed- the airport seemed almost barren aside from the bar. You looked up at him only to shoot your eyes down after a split second; you could feel your ears turning red. He was incredibly handsome, his skin was smooth and milky white and he had a headful of tousled brown hair. He was dressed sharply in a plain black suit, carrying nothing but a briefcase with him.  
  
“A little too early in the morning for that, isn’t it?” he asked. His voice was smooth and sweet, like a glass of strawberry wine. He asked the bartender for a glass of club soda.  
  
You’re a little embarrassed by how sloppy you look; you hadn’t slept in almost a day, your makeup was smeared and you probably reeked of stale air and sweat. You looked at him again; he was gazing warmly into your eyes.  
  
“...I suppose,” you replied quietly. You’re a little irritated about having a stranger interrogate your life choices already, so you hastily finished your drink and got your wallet out to pay your tab. The stranger gently touches your hand, and you jerk away.  
  
“I’ve got your tab, don’t worry about it,” he softly insists. You’re too tired to argue, and mumble a hoarse thank you. You stand up and grabbed your luggage, getting ready to make a break for it. Before you can leave, his hand sticks out, offering a handshake.  
  
“I’m Jaehyun,” he says, standing up as well, towering over you by almost twenty centimeters. Your cold hand took his and you tell him your name. His pink lips curled into a small smile,  
  
“____,” he repeated your name. “It’s beautiful,” he says, as you let go of his hand. Your ears got hotter and you whisper another word of thanks. You felt tired, and work began tomorrow. You wanted to get settled into your apartment, so you briskly walked away, dragging your luggage with you as you get ready to call a cab. He was too much to take in for the first hour of being home for the first time in years and no goodbyes were exchanged.

* * *

  
Jaehyun was taken aback by such an abrupt meeting. Nevertheless, he shrugged it off and picks up his briefcase. He pays the tab and goes his own way. His phone vibrates and his gentle demeanor suddenly darkened. He answered with a curt “tell me what’s happening.”  
  
The voice on the other end had simply told him that the problem had been taken care of, and he didn’t need to worry about it becoming a threat. Without response, Jaehyun ends the call and left the airport, getting into a black Cadillac Escalade. His eyebrows furrow and he squeezed his eyes shut, he was exhausted after flying back from New York City. He can’t help but think of the messy, slightly tipsy girl from the bar and smile. There was no time for that nonsense now, however, he had business to take care of.


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! there's a lot of medicine in this chapter and i just wanted to clarify that i am NOT educated in medicine! i really like it, but all that i know is derived from grey's anatomy or the internet. therefore, i apologize in advance for any medical inaccuracies. please enjoy the chapter! for the sake of spoilers, i'm going to try my best to explain any medical jargon in the end notes.

Three months had passed since you moved back to Seoul. Although a newcomer, you had established a formidable reputation for having quick hands and quicker thinking. You struggled to make close friends, your days were littered with superficial conversations or purely professional, medical talk. It was okay though, you liked being alone and your dog was all the company you thought you needed. You wound your days down after work with a glass of your favorite poison, a glass of cherry vodka mixed with soda, an episode of your favorite reality show and a cold shower.

 

By this time, you had forgotten about the Jaehyun from the airport bar. When you had first walked away from him, you felt embarrassment from appearing so unpresentable. Usually when you met men at bars and had one night stands with them, you exuded mystery and grace in a tight dress. He was more attractive than any person you had hooked up with in America, you thought, but after all these months of nonstop surgeries and medicine, your two minute conversation was put out of your mind. Work was your priority, you enjoyed the adrenaline and spontaneity of surgery.

* * *

 

Your alarm goes off promptly at six in the morning every day. It takes a while for you to come to, but once you wake up, there’s no stopping your uniform routine. You make a cup of piping hot black tea and set it down on the kitchen counter to cool and head to the bathroom. The sun is almost completely up and an orange light casts upon your skin as you wash your face and brush your teeth. Your dog is excitedly pouncing about and its paws are clicking against the cold floor, anticipating your exit from the bathroom to be given endless belly rubs. Soon enough, you turn the doorknob and swing open the door to ruffle its fur a bit.  
  
“You’re a good boy, Casper,” you sweetly whispered to the white dog. You picked it up and headed to the spacious living room. It was obedient and never made a mess, you only had love for it and nothing else.  
  
_What a beautiful view,_ you think to yourself as you sip your tea, watching the sun rise through the massive windows. After a quiet morning with a cup of tea and Casper, you get ready to head out to work. You hastily do your makeup and braid your hair into two French braids. You then change into black slacks, a light green blouse and a pair of black laced socks. You check your watch and quietly curse, you’re a minute off from schedule. Grabbing your keys and white coat, you slip on your sneakers and say goodbye to Casper.

 

The elevator ride down is slow and you wish you took the stairs instead; you impatiently tap your foot as your phone vibrates. You look down; it’s a page from the hospital. A gunshot wound victim had been brought in with a cardiac tamponade.  
  
_Already?_ You thought. It was going to be a long day. You break out into a run once the elevator doors open to your car and make a break for it. It was too early in the morning for you to lose a patient already. Thankfully, you live close to the hospital and are able to arrive in a short amount of time despite the morning traffic.

 

Once you get to the hospital, you quickly change into navy blue scrubs and sprint to the emergency room and swing the door open to the trauma room to face the victim.  
  
“Alright, update me,” you order to the resident as you glance at the scans. The bullet was lodged in the pericardial sac, the tamponade was massive.  
  
“John Doe, late twenties, brought in around twenty minutes ago with a GSW to the chest. He’s bradycardic and losing blood out the entry wound.” stated one of the residents as he tied your trauma gown. You slipped on your latex gloves and looked at the films again.  
  
“Fuck, why didn’t anyone bring him in any sooner?” you asked. Your hand stuck out to the resident, he handed you a large needle. You didn’t need to ask him for what you wanted; he was one step ahead and you liked him for that.  
  
“They just found him this morning in the back alley of a cafe as they were preparing for opening, Dr. ____,” the resident answered,  
  
You attempted to relieve the pressure with a needle, but failed. Some fluid was removed, but the gunshot wound had torn through a lot of tissue and you determined that this needed a surgical approach.  
  
“Notify the operating floor that we need a cardiac operating room prepared for a cardiac window, now,” you calmly stated, your voice cool despite the pressing circumstances.  
  
Nurses rushed in and prepared the John Doe for transport, you and the resident quickly assisted and rushed to the elevator. You were prepared to cut and fix this patient, you were thankful that quick resident was going to be assisting you on this procedure. You look up at him on the other side of the gurney; he seemed worried, you offer him a small smile.  
  
“It will be alright…” you start to say, but pause as you realize you had never picked up on his name.  
  
“Lee. Jeno.” he responds.

 

“Right, Dr. Lee. I’ll walk you through this procedure and we’ll save this man,” you say reassuringly. He nodded in acknowledgement and the doors open with a _ding._ There was no more time for talking, the patient was decompensating too quickly.

 

* * *

 

 ****  
Hours later, the operation is finished and you allow the nurses to bring John Doe up to recovery. You sit down outside the operating rooms and bend over stretching your legs. Jeno walks past you and you call out his name.  
  
“Hey, good job. Was that your first time doing that procedure?” you ask him.  
  
Jeno nods. “Thank you for allowing me to assist,” he states, his voice rich with gratitude.  
  
You laugh it off, “It’s my job to teach you, I’m glad you had some experience today.”  
  
After the brief interaction, Jeno leaves to take care of the patient’s post-op and you decide to get lunch. It was past noon and your stomach was growling, you continue to stretch as you slowly make your way to the cafeteria.  
  
You usually ate alone, and you had some variation of a similar meal every day. A piece of bread with a cup of whatever soup they were serving, finished off with water and a banana. Today was no different; you were a little excited because you had found a new audio book to listen to while eating. After finishing your meal, you get up to throw away your empty soup cup and make eye contact with two men, three tables from you. They’re dressed sharply, you assume they’re from the financial part of the hospital. They immediately look down to their phones and you shrug it off. Most doctors tended to form cliques at the cafeteria like high school girls, you must have looked weird sitting alone.

  
The day passes and you perform another surgery soon after lunch; it was much more routine and less demanding than the one from this morning. Your shift is almost over and you decide to check in on the John Doe before you leave. Usually the nurses take care of anything outside the actual surgery, but you were pretty proud of your save from this morning. Visiting hours are over and the cardiac intensive care unit is quiet aside from the beeps of the machines. You spot Jeno coming entering John Doe’s room at the end of the hall; that resident was truly one step ahead at all times. Passing by the nurses station, you offer a small smile and make small talk with the nurses.  
  
A few minutes later, you reach John Doe’s room, and once you open the door, you’re faced with the same men from the cafeteria and Jeno on the floor, blood pooling underneath his head. The window is open and the cold breeze is blowing into the room. John Doe remains unconscious. You fall to your knees in shock, and the men turn around to see you. One rushes over to close the door, and the other shoves his clammy hand over your mouth and presses a silenced gun to your head. All the sounds in the room are drowned out; the wind, the ventilator and the heart monitor are no longer heard as you solely hear the pounding in your chest. Your eyes can’t peel away from Jeno’s blank eyes and the blood, you couldn’t even muster the energy to scream.  
  
“Don’t you fucking say a fucking word or move.” One of the men whispers harshly.  
  
You can’t think of what to do _._ You were going to die, and the only thing you could think of was how you were going to your nightly drink and Casper.  
  
“Get up, and undo whatever is keeping him alive. This doctor here didn’t comply.” the man holding his hand over your mouth ordered. He was talking about Jeno. You were terrified, did it matter if you listened to them or not? You frantically nodded, holding your hands up in surrender. There was no way you were going to get out alive. You saw them, and they couldn’t have witnesses.  
  
Your legs shook as you stood up and you stumbled to John Doe’s side. He wasn’t strong enough to breathe on his own; the ventilator just needed to be turned off. Were these men so stupid they had to kill Jeno over flipping a switch because they couldn’t do it themselves? Your hand violently shook as you fumbled to turn off the ventilator. Maybe they wouldn’t kill you if you listened to them. Facing away from the window, you heard a loud thump and your hand froze right above the switch.  
  
You were scared to turn around. A soft voice rang out in the cold room.  
  
“I would stop right there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pericardium: the sac surrounding your heart
> 
> cardiac tamponade: when fluid is built up in the pericardium, this results in a tamponade. this prevents the heart from beating properly and can result in death if the fluid is not cleared up in a timely manner. (this patient has a severe case-- he was brought in hours after the initial injury.) typically, the fluid is be drained with a needle but because the penetrating wound made it difficult, a more invasive, surgical approach was taken.
> 
> pericardial window: removal of a piece of the pericardium to relieve the pressure on the heart.
> 
> extra note: residents are surgeons in training! i'm sorry for killing jeno as soon as his character is introduced i love him i swear :(
> 
> i apologize for the lack of jaehyun in this chapter! i promise the oncoming chapters will have our main boy jae. :)


	3. three.

“I would stop right there.”

 

Your entire body freezes. There’s someone else in this room. You think of how you never would have known that Jeno was dead and how you’d be home on the couch if you didn’t decide to check up on your patient. The man’s grip over your mouth slightly loosened; he lets out a curse.  
  
You turn around to see the other man who had killed Jeno on the floor. His eyes rolled back as a sick gurgling sound escapes his mouth while blood pours out a clean slash across his neck. Standing behind his body is a tall figure with a gun pointed at the man holding you hostage. He’s holding a knife in his other hand; the cut he made was so quick there was barely any blood on the glistening silver blade. A black baseball cap covers his eyes and you can’t see his face, but his presence somewhat relieved you despite the circumstances. No one speaks or makes a sound, and all you hear are the machines keeping John Doe alive.

 

Time at this point had come to a standstill - the sounds of the ventilator and heart monitor begin to warp in your head and your vision seems to be going cloudy. You glance at the IV pole near the ventilator and grab it. You didn’t know what you’re doing, but one thing you learned in medical school was that you _needed_ to do try no matter the circumstance. Before either of them could react, you slam the metal stick into your captor’s back, knocking him over and his gun out of his hand. You’re still clutching the pole, but in in a frenzy, you grab his gun and aim it at your captor. Your hand is shaking, you can feel your teeth clacking and blood rushing to your head. The captor chuckles a bit and holds both his hands up, glancing at you and the dark figure in the corner of the room.  
  
He takes a step towards the window, but the man in the corner steps forward him with his gun pointed between the captor’s eyes.  
  
“What are you going to do? Your gun isn’t silenced. You wouldn’t want to cause a ruckus, now would you?” the captor sneered, inching closer and closer to the window.

 

You can see the mysterious man bite his lip in frustration, he resorts to pouncing at the captor and knocking his head with the bottom of the gun. You can hear the impact of the metal to bone and flinch. Your captor knocks the knife out of your mysterious savior’s hand, then scrambles to the window. He launches himself out the window, and you drop to your knees with a sigh of relief. The cardiac intensive care unit was on the third floor of the main hospital, across the lower outpatient surgery building. You hear a thud and sprinting footsteps; you assume he landed on that building and made his escape from there. You can hear the man in the baseball cap swear; he’s infuriated that other man got away. He turns to you, and you meet his eyes. His facial expression is dark and grim, he looked almost like the men who had killed Jeno and tried to kill John Doe. Your guard goes back up as you realize that you weren’t out of danger just yet.  
  
“Put the pole down and hand me the gun.” he orders quietly. He takes out a phone from his pocket and dials a number. You shakily place the IV pole upright and struggle to stand, almost like a newborn animal. You can hear the rings through the speaker, you hesitate to hand over the weapon. You had no idea what he was going to do to you.  
  
“It’s me,” he starts to speak into the phone. “We’ve got two bodies that need to be taken care of in _his_ room.” he hangs up and slides his phone into his pocket.

His voice is oddly familiar but you can’t seem to place where you’ve heard it.

 

You open your mouth to protest; what were they going to do to Jeno’s body? Were they going to chop him into pieces and throw into the river? He deserved to be mourned by his close ones. Your voice doesn’t seem to come out, you’re stunned at this chaos had occurred so silently no one had caught the murders that had occurred in this room.  
  
He looks at you again as he sticks out his hand; he’s expecting the gun to be placed in his palm. His skin glowed in the blue night, he looked almost ghostly against his black clothing.  
  
“I promise I won’t hurt you,” he said softly. His fierce demeanor softened and you see his brows unfurl. His face is eerily recognizable, but you just can’t remember from where. Unconsciously, your trembling hand places the heavy metal object in his. He helps you up and your voice finally rings out in the quiet room.  
  
“Are you going to kill me?” you ask. You’ve seen this in the movies; people like him kill anyone who knew too much. He lets out a quiet chuckle and shakes his head.  
  
“You are to leave this room in a normal manner and clock out. Stay in your car and don’t move from there. People will come in soon and take care of the bodies; your friend here will be given a proper burial, I promise,” he says. His hand raises to your face.  
  
You flinch and stumble back, catching a glimpse of yourself in the mirror in the dark room. You realize he was attempting to fix the hair that had fallen out of your braids in your face. As he stated, you needed to leave the room without raising suspicion; your unkempt hair was a red flag. Looking up at the man, you swallowed and nodded. He turned around and wistfully looks at the John Doe, still lying unconscious on the bed. You see the man in black grab the patient’s hand; it was clear they knew each other. You give one last look at Jeno. He no longer had color in his face and his blood cast a dark shadow beneath his still body. Your heart was heavy; as a surgeon you saw blood and death on a daily basis, but to see a fellow colleague so lifeless was a new experience. Bending down, your fingers brush over his eyes to close them.  
  
“He’ll be okay,” you whisper, speaking to the man about the John Doe. You see his shoulders relax a bit and you head out the death filled room.  
  
Passing by the nurses station again, you muster up words of goodbye and change out of your scrubs in the attendings’ lounge. You clock out and slowly make your way to the parking lot. There’s a low buzzing in your head as you still process what had just occurred. Your hands shake as you fumble to put your keys in the ignition of your car, you lock your doors and close your eyes. Your car is playing Claude Debussy’s _Clair de Lune_ , the piece always seemed to calm you down after a long day but you still feel your heart racing and you’re unable to slow it down.

  
Minutes later, you hear a quiet knock on the passenger window. Your eyes open and you jump a little; the man in the baseball cap is standing outside your car. He holds his hands up to show that he’s unarmed, so you slowly move your fingers to the door to unlock it. He opens the door and gets into the passenger seat quietly.  
  
No conversation was exchanged for a minute or two between you and the stranger. All that’s heard are the soft chords of the Debussy piece. You decide to speak up.

  
“Thank you for saving me.”  
  
He looks at you with sad eyes. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save your friend too.”  
  
You shake your head, “he was just a colleague. I only worked with him for the first time today.”  
  
“I’m sorry you had to see that,” he apologizes again, you can hear the regret in voice.  
  
“What… what happened?” you ask. Your voice cracked, your throat is dry and you struggle to speak.  
  
He shakes his head and doesn’t answer. “You need to get rest and return to work tomorrow as if nothing happened. I’ll explain to you in a safer place another time.”  
  
You’re a little angry he didn’t offer any explanation for the two deaths that happened in your patient’s room. Despite saving you, you don’t even know if he was trustworthy, yet you let him into your car. You grab the stick shift and put your car in reverse, his eyes widen in shock.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?” he snapped as you reverse out your spot and begin to drive home.  
  
“Taking us to a safer place,” you respond.

 

* * *

 

 

You let him into your apartment and Casper is more than delighted to have another human to play with. He jumps into the man’s arms and you can hear him laugh as you rush into the kitchen and open the cabinet to reveal your bottles of alcohol. His laugh is almost melodic to your ears and catches your attention, you look over to see him playing with Casper. His smile is beautiful, and you’re having a hard time believing this was the same person dealing with the murderous men. You hastily pour out a glass of heavy liquor and pour the stranger one too.

 

He walks into the kitchen, setting down your dog as you set the glasses down on the cold marble countertop. He looks at you worryingly as you down your drink, but says nothing. Minutes pass by in silence. This was the first time you were able to see him in better light; he had heavy eye bags and his arms were littered with scars, but there was a certain grace his appearance possessed. Your feeling of terror had subsided. You felt a felt safe with the man who shot guns and slashed throats; things that you were trained to fix.

  
“Tell me what happened,” you demand, you can feel your strength returning. He shakes his head. “...in the morning,” he says, his voice soft and comforting. You despised this about him; how could he be so calm in such an ugly situation?  
  
“At least tell me your name,” you bitterly bite back, untwisting the cold metal cap to the bottle of liquor to pour yourself another glass.  
  
“Jaehyun.”  
  
You freeze. You look up into his gentle eyes and feel your heart pounding.  
  
“You’re… you’re from the airport. The bar months ago,” you cry out, in shock.

 

The man who killed someone and saved you from them was the same man who flirtatiously paid for your drinks at the bar. He looked incredibly different, his hair was tucked back in a plain black cap and his toned muscles showed through the tight fitting black shirt and jeans.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise, you could see how they lit up and almost glowed underneath the bright lights of your kitchen. “You’re ____!”  
  
Things had been feeling so surreal the past few hours, but you burst into laughter. All that had happened was getting too much for you to process. The fact that the man that saved you was Jaehyun seemed so trivial and insignificant but it was enough to push you past your breaking point. You see his face wrinkle in concern; but he does nothing but sit at the kitchen bar and watch you hysterically giggle.  
  
Your laughs eventually slowed down and you look at him with tears in your eyes. They’re freely flowing down and you don’t seem to know how to stop it. You’re not sure what to do with these emotions; when you were frustrated or upset, you settled for drinks and one night stands. That’s all you knew to do- so that’s what you wanted to do. You approach him and grab his face. He’s taken aback and his baseball hat falls off his head and lands on the floor with a muffled thump. Casper runs to Jaehyun’s cap and begins to chew on it.

  
You both look at each other and your tears fall onto his cheeks, his pupils dilate as you press your lips against his. He pushes you away, shocked and in awe. You cling onto his hand despite the rejection.  
  
“____, take a minute,” he coaxed as you stand in front of him with bloodshot eyes. “You’re not in your right mind. Go to bed, I’ll be here,” he softly said, letting go of your hand.  
  
You furiously shake your head and attempt to kiss him again, and this time he kisses you back. He hates the taste of alcohol but your lips are saccharine and supple to him. You pull him up and lead him to the bedroom, you were desperate to drown out your shock. Once you get into your room you frantically attempt to unbutton his pants, he snaps back into reality and prys your trembling hands from him.  
  
“___, please. Just get in bed and sleep. I’ll be here if you need me but this isn’t the answer,” Jaehyun protested, his strong grip easily overpowered you. You look up to him and the tears can’t stop spilling from your eyes, you can see the concern in his face. Was this the same man who slashed someone’s throat with no qualms?  
  
You shakily crawl into bed underneath your thick covers, he gently wipes your tears away on your face with tissues from your nightstand, quietly saying “it’s okay, you’re okay.”

  
It’s dark and quiet, he sits on the ground, back leaned against your bed. You’ve slipped into a deep sleep and Jaehyun is staring out the window where the city is lit up with skyscrapers and billboards. He checks his phone and sees that there was someone else keeping watch in John Doe’s room. The last thing he wanted to do today was to get innocent people involved in his line of work. He felt an immense sense of guilt for the you and the dead doctor. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, the least he could do for you now is to protect you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u all enjoyed ;u;


	4. four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get to know the man that saved your life.

You weren’t bad at many things. You excelled in academics, you were physically fit, and were a surprisingly good singer. Sleeping, however, was something you could just never do well. Your body always seemed to the reject the idea of sleeping for too long; it’s prevented you from sleeping in and allowed you to stay out late at night. Even after the events from last night, that still hasn't changed. In fact, you had woken up earlier than normal.

You opened your eyes before the sun had the chance to peek through your windows. It’s dark in your room, so you lean over and turn on the lamp on your nightstand. It quite dim but casts warm light throughout the room. You see Jaehyun sitting on the floor leaning against your bed. His hair had fallen over his eyes and the cast of the yellow light seemed to make him glow and appear ethereal. He’s snoring softly, holding Casper in his arms. Casper is sleeping as well, you’re surprised at how obedient he’s been with Jaehyun. The dog would bark if anyone dared linger by your door too long. The sight of him sleeping while holding your dog is a little captivating; you find yourself holding back a smile. Suddenly, you’re reminded of your rejected advances from last night and you feel your ears get hot.

Rejection wasn’t something you were used to; men you slept with had the same interests, both of you were only there to waste a night. Instead of taking advantage of you, he opted to sleep on the floor all night so that you could feel safe. What a strange person.

You silently slid into the bathroom and began your morning routine, turning on the sink so that the water flowed quietly to not wake Jaehyun up. The cold water had made you more alert, you look at your reflection in the mirror. Your makeup was smudged and you had heavy bags under your eyes. Your hair was knotted and oily. Why did you always appear so unpresentable around Jaehyun?

Closing the door to the bathroom, you turn on the shower and quickly wash your hair. Steam fogs the entire bathroom and you’re enveloped in hot water that beats on your skin. It’s comforting and you stay in for a while longer, letting the warmth run through your fingers and hair.

* * *

 

Everything about you was cold; your patients always commented on your cold hands in the cold hospital. Your demeanor was cold; you closed everyone off and didn’t have friends. You liked cold weather, and you loved your drinks even colder. This, however, was your warmth. It was a little pathetic, but you didn’t really care.

You step out the shower and dry off, changing into grey sweatpants and a Stanford t-shirt. You didn’t feel a particularly strong love for your alma mater, but at least you got free t-shirts from them. You open the door and Jaehyun is still sleeping. His mouth is open and he’s drooling a bit, and for some reason, your heart skips a beat. It’s a weird feeling, you hadn’t ever felt that way for someone before.

Casper’s right ear perks up, he often did that when he heard something. He opens his eyes and lets out a bark, running towards you. You crouch and let Casper pounce into your arms, kissing his fluffy forehead.

“Good morning, baby,” you say, ruffling his white fur.

You see Jaehyun stir, he rubs his forehead and groans a little before opening his eyes. He looks up at you with big brown eyes. You can feel your cheeks get hot.

“G-good morning,” you choke out. “I’m sorry you slept on the floor, I have a couch… and you could’ve left.”

Jaehyun gives you a smile. He’s got deep dimples and his eyes creased like half moons when he smiled. It’s genuine and sweet. “I couldn’t have left you after what happened, what if they went after you?”

You place Casper down on the floor and he excitedly runs to Jaehyun. “I can handle myself.”

“I know you can, but I wanted to be here.” he says. You’re taken aback. All of your life, you had been talked down to by men. It was difficult being a woman in a field predominantly ran by men, but Jaehyun had looked at you in the eye and told you that you were… capable. What a strange person.

You scoff and watch him pet Casper. “Do you want breakfast? I leave for work soon.”

* * *

 

Breakfast wasn’t usually on your agenda in the mornings, but you find yourself making eggs and toast and pouring orange juice for the two of you. You’ve never had anyone overnight; your only guests ever were coworkers you’ve had over for dinner to discuss patients’ cases.

Jaehyun is patiently sitting at the kitchen island. He’s holding Casper in his lap and his wide eyes funnily resemble your puppy’s own eyes.

“Do you want to tell me what happened last night now?” you ask, sliding a plate with toast and eggs across the island to him.

Jaehyun eyes you, munching on the bread. You sit down across from him, starting to eat your own food. His phone vibrates and he pulls it out his pocket, reading the text message he had received.

“You should turn on the TV to Channel 6,” he said solemnly. You’re confused but you don’t question him, rushing over to fetch the remote on your white leather sofa to turn on the massive television. You see a news anchor in the alleyway, holding a microphone. She’s speaking at a fast pace, but you catch onto every word she says.

“...at this time police are telling us that the attempted murder of Kim Jungwoo and murder of Lee Jeno are connected. The two of them do not appear to be related or have any form of relationship, both are speculated to be random victims of gang members; who may have committed the act as an initiation. Kim was found yesterday morning in this alleyway, and Lee’s was found in the same location last night. Mr. Kim Jungwoo’s family has asked for privacy as he recovers.”

You’re in shock. The reporter continues to speak, but all you hear is a high pitched whine in your ears you stare at her pouty red lips move. A part of you is relieved that Jeno’s body would be returned to his family, but a gang…? Is that what Jaehyun was involved in?

You turn to Jaehyun. “___, please sit down.”

It was insane; you had developed a crush on a _gang member_. Out of all the men you had been with, the kind doctors and nurses you worked with, your heart raced for him? You make your way to the kitchen island, sitting down quietly back in your chair.

“Is what they said true?” you ask. Your hands rest on the cold marble countertop, a little too sick to eat in the moment. Jaehyun is filled with guilt. He should’ve been in the hospital room quicker and finished those men before you or Jeno had even gotten there. He opens his mouth and starts to speak.

“...we had to fabricate some of the story. Jungwoo is a barista at that cafe, but he’s also our mafia’s doctor. Our enemies had found him out and set out to kill him; but they’d failed and came to the hospital to finish the job. He’s John Doe.”

You take in a sharp breath. “You’re fucking with me.”

Jaehyun shakes his head. “They knew if they took out Jungwoo, we wouldn’t have anyone who could take care of us if we got hurt.”

“...what mafia are you even talking about? This isn’t some tacky 50s American film,” you scoff. It was almost impossible to believe that organized crime ran rampant and hadn’t been eradicated in today’s age.

“I’m part of the Red Mandarin. We have a lot of control over drug trafficking in Asia and Uraeus, the group that had shot Jungwoo, wants a piece of it. They’re the organization that had tried to kill Jungwoo and killed Dr. Lee.”

Red Mandarin? Uraeus? Those names were familiar; you remember how you learned about them in history class in middle school. They had immense power in the 20th century, but you had been taught they were basically nonexistent in modern day.

“I thought those were…” you start to speak. Surprisingly, you’re more intrigued than you are terrified. Something this dangerous had been flowing through the veins of Seoul for so long, it was mind boggling to know that you had been living amongst it.

“...gone, yeah. We’ve been better at keeping low and being so low profile. Police nowadays are so focused on smaller, disorganized gangs they’re completely missing the bigger picture.” His voice sounds almost smug, but his face had still remained genuine and kind.

“What are you? A lackey?” you joke, starting to eat your breakfast again. Jaehyun’s long fingers brushes his hair from his eyes and he looks at you with guilt.

“I’m the underboss.” his voice is deep and his eyes are piercing into you. You can feel your chest flare up a bit from those three words.

You choke on your toast. You had invited the _underboss_ , second in command, of the Red Mandarin into your home, tried to sleep with him, and now were having breakfast with him? Just how stranger could things get?

“So what are you going to do to me now? Are you going to kill me now that I know of your secret drug trafficking, richy rich club?” you ask.

Jaehyun looks at you with sad eyes. “No, ___. It’s my fault you had gotten involved in this. I owed you at least an explanation for the events that transpired last night and I hope I can trust you to keep your knowledge about Red Mandarin quiet. If not, I will have to kill you. I hope you understand.”

There’s no malice in his voice and his threat; it’s cool and calm.

“I get it. I’m a random drunk you met at the bar. You have every right to not trust me, but thanks for giving me a chance,” you say. You’re not in the least worried about leaking information out about this; you owed Jaehyun so much for saving your life last night. Plus, who were you to tell? Casper?

His pale hand slides across the countertop to touch yours. You didn’t pull away this time, his hand is warm.

“You’re not a random drunk, you’re the doctor that saved my friend. You don’t need to worry about Uraeus going after you; I’ll protect you,” he says.

You suddenly remember the man from last night who had tried to kill you. He had gotten away, what if he saw your name on your ID badge? Fear rushed into your head again, but this time, Jaehyun had offered his help. Contrary to your stoic, “I can handle myself” from this morning, you look into his eyes and say thank you.

“In return, take care of Jungwoo, please? He’s done so much and given up so much for us,” Jaehyun asks. He doesn’t look like a mafia boss to you anymore; he’s a worried, kind person looking out for an injured friend and protecting a stranger he barely knows.

Your years of training with patient care and bedside manners were good for this; you encouragingly squeeze his hand and smile.

“Jungwoo will be just fine, Jaehyun.”

He looks up at you and raises an eyebrow. “Your hands are real cold, you know that?”

* * *

 

You spend the rest of your morning talking and getting to know Jaehyun. He enjoyed cooking, loved Seoul’s night sky and liked visiting art exhibits. To your delight, he could play the piano incredibly well. You had been taught piano since a young age, and had a small baby grand piano in your living room. It wasn’t touched much since you were always at work, but Jaehyun had sat down and played a slower, more elegant rendition of Schubert’s Impromptu Op. 9 number 2 flawlessly. He looked so beautiful hunched across the ivory keys as the sun had slowly risen behind him through the wall length mirrors.

After he finished playing the piece, you’re dragged back into reality; it was almost time for work. You run into your bedroom and quickly get ready, and Jaehyun is patiently waiting outside plinking random notes on the piano. As soon as you’re ready to leave, he follows you out to your car.

“Do you need a ride?” you ask him. He shakes his head and chuckles.

“I’ve got one coming soon,” he responds, checking his phone.

“So… I’m going to see you again, yeah?” You ask, your voice a little hopeful. Perhaps you were infatuated with him, he had a likeable personality and an even more likeable face.

He nods, smiling at you. God, you were weak for his dimples.

You begin to open the door to your apartment lobby, but Jaehyun cries out your name. You turn around and he’s sticking out his phone. He asks for your number, and you take his phone. Your hands are shaking a little bit as you type in your number, and hand him your phone to get his number. It’s a quiet exchange, but you’re secretly glad you received his number.

“Oh god, I’m running late,” you gasp, looking at your phone’s clock when you get it back. “Goodbye, Jaehyun!” you cry, running out the lobby. You’re gone before he has a chance to return the farewell.

The sun is beating down and the morning traffic is beginning to build up as you get in your car. He’s waving at you from the lobby of your apartment, and he reminds you a little bit of how Casper looks when you leave for work. It’s endearing and you can’t help but find yourself smiling as you drive away. On the short drive to the hospital, all you’re thinking of are his amber eyes and how his face puffed up when he smiled.

 _What a strange person_ , you think as you make your way to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! i'm real excited to keep writing this story. i picked that one particular schubert piece because jaehyun had actually played it and posted it on insta/twitter. hope you enjoyed :)


	5. five.

As soon as you stepped through the automatic doors of the hospital, the cold air blasts into your face. The lobby was a peaceful place; there was always soft music playing and the place overflowed with plants. You loved the sound of trickling water from the stone fountain in the middle of the floor, and how the sky shone so brightly through the atrium. However, as soon as you delve further into the hospital, the garden like world became sterile and monochrome. Somehow, you still found peace in it.  
  
The morning shift was quiet. Some had called out due to Jeno’s death, he was well liked by many and his death had seemed to take a heavy toll amongst the doctors in the hospital. You were saddened, but the diligence you had for work had overpowered it. The world couldn’t stop just because you had seen someone die. You had a job to do.  
  
Fortunately, it was a slow day and you had only seen off two patients you discharged before noon had arrived. You were longing to see Jaehyun. Every time your phone vibrated, you immediately checked it, only to be disappointed it wasn’t him. It was a little embarrassing to realize you were forming an attachment to him like a middle school crush, but it was something you never did. It was new, fresh, almost.  
  
You had decided to check up on his friend in person; you had consistently monitored his vitals from a tablet, but perhaps Jaehyun would be there. He had even woken up while you were working on another patient, to your delight. Walking to the CCU gave you an intense feeling of deja vu. It was chilling to walk down the same hallways to where you had seen Jeno dead on the floor and where you were held at gunpoint. _Come on, ___. You’ve seen death before, why is this any different?_ _Stop being a wuss._  
  
Your head is spinning; you’re several meters away from the glass doors to the CCU but you can’t seem to take another step towards it. What if they were back in there to kill _you_ this time? Footsteps approach you and they echo down the empty hallway; you whip your head around to see Jaehyun. He’s changed into a white button down and a well fitted pair of dress pants. His hair is slicked back and he looks at you with warm eyes. The fear inside you is melting away and you take small, quick steps to him.  
  
“Hey there, stranger,” he said, flashing his gleaming white teeth.  
  
“...hi. I didn’t expect to see you again so soon,” you say, tugging on the sleeve of your white coat. It was a habit you had when you were anxious. “Are you here to see Jungwoo?”  
  
He nodded, drawing in a breath. Jaehyun wants to touch your hand, but he’s not sure if it would be uncomfortable, so he dug his nails into his palm. “I wanted to see you too, how are you doing?” he gently asks. He had seen you stand frozen in the hallway, hesitating from fear.  
  
“I’m doing just fine, just like I was a few hours ago,” you respond jokingly. “I was just about to check up on him, do you want to follow? He woke up an hour ago.”  
  
Jaehyun follows behind you like a lost puppy, even though he easily towered over your frame. It’s quiet between the two of you, but he eventually catches up and takes long, confident strides next to you. You pass by the nurses station in the CCU and politely smile at them. To their delight, you offer to do Jungwoo’s charting, checkups, and change his bandages until he was discharged. That would grant plenty of privacy for them, and Jaehyun was pleased with your selfless offer. He introduces himself to the nurses as Jungwoo’s brother, and it’s obvious they’re smitten with the handsome man with charming personality. You’re a bit jealous with the amount of attention he’s giving them as you check up on Jungwoo’s vitals at the station, but you quickly brush away those feelings. _What are you, ___, 12 years old?_ __  
  
You stand before Jungwoo’s room, the door is closed and you’re not sure if you want to open it. Jaehyun squeezes your shoulder and you look up at him.  
  
“Do you want me to open it?”  
  
You nod, he reaches over you and slides the door open. The curtain is closed, so you slowly pull it open, but the rings still clack against each other and the bar. The room is clean and sterile like any other room; whoever did the cleanup last night did an excellent job.  
  
Your patient is lying on the bed with his eyes closed. You hadn’t really had the chance to get a good look at his face; you were either too busy saving his life or trying to save your own when you were with him. Now that the tube had been removed from his mouth, you saw his babyish face and lips that had somehow managed to be pouting in his sleep. Jaehyun walks over, squeezes his hand and brushes Jungwoo’s hair from his eyes. You watch the two carefully near the door, you didn’t want to disturb them.  
  
Jungwoo stirs, his face scrunches up before he opens his eyes. He lets out a soft groan and you quietly make your way closer to him and Jaehyun.  
  
“Good afternoon, Mr. Kim,” you calmly say, taking off the stethoscope draped around your neck, placing the metal drum carefully on his chest. His breath sounds are clear and his heart is beating strong. You check the drain placed in his chest; nothing seemed abnormal. You had never seen someone this stable a day after gunshot wound and a pericardial window.  
  
“How are you feeling?” you ask, looking up at Jaehyun who’s looking at you with wide eyes, hoping to hear something good. You smile at him and he lets out a sigh of relief.  
  
“Sore,” Jungwoo croaked, looking up at you and Jaehyun.    
  
“I can fix that, do you want me to administer more pain medicine?” You ask, walking over to the room’s supply cart, fetching fresh bandages.  
  
“No, it’s okay… can I have some water though? Maybe something to eat?” he replied. His voice is incredibly high and soft, he sounds so delicate you feel like he’d shatter if you’d just slightly tap him. Nothing like someone who took a bullet to their heart and is asking for food the next day.  
“We can give you water, maybe food in a little bit,” you chuckle. Looking up from rummaging through the medical supplies, you nod to the pitcher of water on the table to Jaehyun, who immediately pours Jungwoo a glass with a straw in it. He chokes on his first sip but is able to down the rest of the glass easily.  
  
After laying down the supplies, you wash your hands and begin to take care of the surgical incision and drain. Jaehyun has sat down on the reclining chair in the room, allowing you to work. It’s quiet, so you begin to make your usual small talk with your patients.  
  
“You’re going to be sore for a few weeks. Your blood pressure and vitals have been incredibly stable, I think we should be able to move you out of the CCU soon. If you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask me. I’ll be in and out to check up on you until you’re discharged. You’re a star patient,” you formally state, smiling as you remove your gloves.  
  
Jungwoo looks up as you as you snap the buttons of his gown back in place. “Thank you, doctor…doctor ___,” he says, eyeing your ID badge.”  
  
“It’s my pleasure, should I leave you two alone, now?” The packaging of all the medical supplies crinkle as you start to clean up, tossing them into the large trash bin.  
  
“Actually, if it’s alright with you, ___, can I see you in the hall?” Jaehyun interrupted. You nod and gently pat Jungwoo’s hand. “I’ll see you around, Jungwoo. Take care.”  
  
He smiles at you weakly, his two front teeth remind you of a bunny’s. You’re having a hard time believing this man got shot for a mafia he was apart of, and you almost killed him the night before.  


* * *

  
  
“He’s in great shape, I really feel like he’s out of the woods,” you tell Jaehyun, assuming he had pulled you out of the room to discuss Jungwoo’s condition with you.  
  
He doesn’t say a word, and you’re taken aback as he quickly grabs you and pulls you into an embrace. Jaehyun’s scent is comforting, he smells clean and has a musky citrus scent. At the same time he smelled a bit like… baby powder? You raise your hands to return the hug, your fingers feel his crisp white cotton shirt as you slowly stroked his back.  
  
You’ve had plenty of families hug you after you’ve given them good news, but this made your heart pound. The both of you stayed that way until he pulled away. Jaehyun sheepishly looked at you, apologizing for his bold move.  
  
“You have nothing to apologize for,” you quickly respond, staring down at the tile floors. Blood rushes to your head and your eyes that were fixated on your sneakers were dancing in and out of focus. Jaehyun touches your chin ever so gently, and you raise your head to look at him in the eyes. His ears were red as beets.  
  
“Thank you so much, ___. I don’t know what we would have done if we lost Jungwoo.”  
  
“You don’t need to thank me, I was doing my job. Just… don’t let him get hurt again,” you say.  
  
Before either of you can say another word, you’re paged to the emergency room.  
  
“I’m sorry, Jaehyun. I have to go,” you say. You start to move, but he grabs your wrist to stop you. His grip is strong.  
  
“Wait, ___, can we see each other later? I’m probably going to be with Jungwoo, but…”  
  
You smile and nod. “I’ll see you soon after this consult.” He lets go of you, and you start to walk away, waving goodbye as you head down to the E.R. 

* * *

 

After dealing with a clogged artery, you had come to Jungwoo’s room to check up on him. You had green lighted his move to a regular patient room before you had tended to the patient in the emergency room, hopefully he had settled in by now. Jaehyun was in the room, and to your surprise, was feeding Jungwoo pieces of an apple.  
  
“Eating so soon? I’m glad to see that,” you say as you check his vitals. Stable, as expected.  
  
Jaehyun puts the apple bits down and hands you an iced americano and a croissant; you gratefully take the drink and pastry. “I didn’t know what you’d like, but I hope this is good,” he says quietly.  
  
“This is so so sweet of you, thank you,” you say. You’ve had plenty of men buy you drinks at a bar, including him, but the coffee was a first. Jungwoo is spectating this and he feels a giggle bubble up in his chest.  
  
“How come you two are so close?” he asked. “I’ve never seen Jaehyun with a girl.”  
  
Your eyes widen as you sip your iced drink. “Really now? What a surprise,” you tease. “He saved my life last night, I owe him a lot.”  
  
Jaehyun’s ears are getting ridiculously red, he stays silent as he watches Jungwoo grab a piece of apple on his own.

 

“You bastard, you made me feed you when you could do it yourself?” 

* * *

 

The days had gone by faster than you had anticipated. Jungwoo called in and quit his job as a barista, he decided that he would simply work for Red Mandarin. He claims that the pay was too good for him to need a side hustle anyways. Jaehyun had told Jungwoo everything that had happened, from you almost shutting off his ventilator to meeting Casper. You had profusely apologized for that incident, but Jungwoo wouldn’t hear any of it. He tells you that he would have done the same exact thing.  
  
You had become surprisingly close to Jungwoo. He knew plenty of medicine and enjoyed discussing it with you, but he wasn’t arrogant like many of your colleagues. It was nice to have a patient who knew what you were doing, and he was far from cranky and impatient like some patients you’ve had. Jungwoo was also a big eater, you’d often join him and Jaehyun on lunches and dinners that were feasts fit for kings.  
  
There were other men that would come and go out of his room, but you hadn’t talked to them aside from one, Red Mandarin’s resident technology expert, Doyoung. He was outspoken and witty, he impressed you with the amount he knew about the hospital’s operating systems such as the blood blank, medicine dispensers, and security cameras. These men had far from intimidating personalities, but the amount of power they held was surreal, especially Jaehyun.

You had only seen him when he was with Jungwoo throughout the week. As the days progressed, there wasn’t a time where you wouldn’t see him in Jungwoo’s room. You would urge him to go home and sleep in his own bed, but he insisted on staying until Jungwoo could come home. However, you both had plenty of communication over text; you both learned a lot of things about each other. He learned that you liked  cherry vodka and heard plenty of stories from your years in America; you learned that he adored children and had a love for traveling.

You also told him plenty about your job and how you came to be a surgeon, but the conversation never went to his line of work. He was scared that you would be driven away, you didn’t want to seem nosy. It was a sensitive subject, something you’d never want to talk about to someone you had just met, despite all the circumstances you’d been through. All you knew was that he held a high position in a crime organization and made money off the distribution of drugs. You weren’t supposed to know anyways, so else was there to ask?  
  
After ten days, you had given the okay for Jungwoo to be discharged. Of course, Jaehyun was there as you helped Jungwoo pack his belongings and put him into a wheelchair, despite his objections.  
  
“It’s hospital policy, Jungwoo. You can get up and walk once you’re out of these doors,” you gently say, pushing him out the door as Jaehyun grabs his bag.  
  
It’s quiet as you venture down the halls, into the elevator, and outside.  
  
The soft spring wind blows flower petals through the air and Jungwoo yelps in delight. He hasn’t been outside in more than a week, and the warm sunlight and wind blowing his fluffy hair made him look like a happy puppy.  
  
“Now, remember what we went over? No strenuous activity for at least two more weeks and I need to see you back here soon for a follow up and to get your staples removed,” you softly remind Jungwoo. You’re not sure if he’s even heard you, he’s too excited about getting to leave.  


Jaehyun helps him into the black SUV and closes the door as you patiently stand there. To your surprise, when Jungwoo stands, he towers over Jaehyun. He closes the door after helping Jungwoo put on his seat belt, and walks to where you stand underneath the hospital’s grand pavilion. You can see Jungwoo excitedly wave goodbye to you through the window, and you respond with a soft smile and wave. You were going to miss your star patient.  
  
“Now that Jungwoo’s gone, am I going to see you anymore?” you ask.  
  
Jaehyun smiles. “I’m a busy man, ___.”  
  
Your heart is pounding. Does that mean no?  
  
He takes your hand from where it rested on the wheelchair’s handles. “I will, however, want to make time for you,” he says. You can smell the baby powder on him and blood is rushing to your head.  
  
“So what does that mean?” You respond.  
  
“I’m asking you on a date, silly,” he laughs. “Can I pick you up tomorrow night?”  
  
You wouldn't believe it; Jaehyun was asking a girl like you, on a date.  
  
“A-ah… of course,” you stutter.  
  
“I’ll see you then, ___. Take care,” Jaehyun softly whispers. He leans into you and plants a soft kiss on your forehead. It was nothing like your embarrassing forced kiss the night you had met him. It was gentle and genuine. You feel your jaw slightly drop as he lets go of your hand and walks toward the car. Your hand raises to touch the place where he had kissed you.  
  
Jungwoo’s fallen asleep in the backseat as Jaehyun gets in the car; it promptly leaves. You stand there, face hot, still holding your forehead, watching them drive out of sight. What were you going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i ever stop comapring nct to puppies? no
> 
> hi there! sorry for such a long break, i've been stumped with writing recently. :( hope you all enjoyed this chapter ~


	6. six.

Work the next day had been hell. You had never disliked your job before, but thinking about going out on a date that night had been slowly eating at you. Dates were something you had never been on; your nose was either buried in a book or you were getting drunk at a bar. What were you supposed to wear? Where were you even going?    
  


When your work day was finally over, you hurried home, frantically going over all your clothing pieces that you owned in your head as you drove down the busy street. As you waited in the elevator to reach the floor to your apartment , you had finally settled on an outfit.    
  
Casper was waiting for you at the door, chewing on Jaehyun’s black cap. He had let the dog keep the hat after he saw how much he loved it. You had felt so guilty letting his expensive Balenciaga cap become Casper’s chew toy, but he had insisted that he owned many more. 

You snapped a picture of Casper with the hat and sent it to Jaehyun, who responded with nothing but a heart. Your heart is racing, he was going to pick you up in an hour and you were too busy taking photos of your dog to get ready.

  
You took a shower and dried your hair, curling it into soft waves. Rushing into your bedroom, you sat down at your vanity and began to apply your makeup. You filled in your brows and lined your eyes with a sharp wing, and pat on blush that gave you a healthy flush. Lastly, you put on some dark red lipstick you had received as a gift from a friend in California before you had left. You hadn’t ever used it before, it was strange to see you look so sultry; you looked like a twenty three year old again, ready to go out for the night.    
  
A part of you wants to rub off the lipstick, but you fight the urge and go get dressed. You had completely forgotten to ask Jaehyun where you were going, but he had asked you to dress nicely. Shuffling through your closet, you find the dress you had been thinking about since the drive home. It’s a silk navy dress that stopped a few inches above your knees with thin straps; you wore this dress to your white coat ceremony years ago and hasn’t been touched since. It’s flowy and elegant on you, you’re pleased with the way it looks.   
  
The doorbell rings and Casper runs from your bed to the door, barking. You’re putting on earrings when it you hear the chime; you walk out barefoot to the door, opening it after seeing Jaehyun waiting on the other side of the door through the peephole.   
  
Cracking the door open, you see him standing in a black suit, holding a bouquet of pink tulips. His hair is styled up but a few strands had escaped, falling over his smooth forehead.    
  
“Hey there,” he says as he draws in a breath. He eyes you from head to toe, in awe of how beautiful you had looked.    
  
“Come in, I’m sorry, I’m almost done,” you apologize, opening the door wider to let him in. Casper is excitedly bouncing about to see Jaehyun in your apartment again. He hadn’t been to your place since the night you first met; he steps in and smiles at the sight of Casper.   
  
“T-these are for you, by the way,” Jaehyun stutters, thrusting out the bouquet. He’s looking to the side, too nervous to make eye contact with you. You never would have pinned him as shy type; the young underboss of a crime organization had no qualms killing but blushed at the sight of you in a dress.

You gently take the flowers from his hand and thank him. His hands brush yours, they’re soft and warm despite their rough appearance.    
  
“They’re, uh, Angélique tulips. I just saw them on the way here and thought they were pretty and you’d like them,” he said. His voice is quiet, but strong and deep as he finally looks at you as you headed to the kitchen to place them in a vase.    
  
You did like them; they were uniquely shaped and had a beautiful color. They smelled fresh; you were so excited to have received flowers from someone but didn’t let it show.   
  
“...I hope it’s not too much for a first date,” Jaehyun says. “Doyoung insisted that I bring you something.”    
  
“Doyoung? Should you really be taking advice from him?” you joke, raising an eyebrow and smiling at him.    
  
Jaehyun shrugs and rubs the back of his head, chuckling. “Yeah, bad call.”    
  
He’s still standing by the door and you walk back to him. “It wasn’t a bad call! They’re beautiful, thank you,” you start. “I’m going to go grab a pair of shoes from my closet and we can head out, okay?”    
  
Jaehyun nods, he’s crouched down playing with Casper now. You go to your bedroom and dig through the pile of shoes on your closet floor. On a daily basis, you cycled through a few pairs of sneakers such as Converse or Stan Smiths, which were comfortable for long surgeries. You hadn’t worn heels in a very long time, but you dug out a pair of black suede heels and quickly put them on.    
  
Fetching your Yves Saint Laurent crossbody on your desk, you hurry out to Jaehyun waiting patiently in the living room. He sees your bag and raises an eyebrow.    
  
“Didn’t know you were the designer bag type, ___,” he teases.   
  
“It’s my first and only bag purchase,” you reply, rolling your eyes and smiling. You had bought it online last month after getting a raise, slightly tipsy off cherry rum. You didn’t like to admit it, but it was one of the most expensive things you owned; but you liked to think of it as a symbol of your success. The two of you make you way to the door after he gets up from the sofa.    
  
You say goodbye to Casper and head down to his car, Jaehyun opens the door for you as you step into the luxurious vehicle. You knew that he was well off, but his car was almost a smack in the face with how much wealth he had. His Audi sedan was sleek black and elegant; it smelled of freshly cleaned leather. Your slightly beat up SUV was almost an embarrassment compared to his car.    
  
“So... what do you tell people when they ask about your job?” you ask as he starts to drive out the parking lot.   
  
“I don’t really talk to anyone outside Red Mandarin,” he replies, smiling sheepishly.    
  
“So, you don’t usually go busting in hospital rooms saving girls and take them out afterwards?” you ask, your voice laced with humor.   
  
“No, not in particular. Job’s always kept me busy,” he says. His voice is soft, but blunt. You drop the topic, despite still being so confused and unclear on where you two were.

 

Just a week ago, you had been in a life or death situation with him, yet that discussion had never carried past the conversation you had the following morning. You liked him to no end, but one thing you couldn’t stand was not knowing about his darker side.   
  
The rest of the car ride was quiet, yet comfortable. He was a smooth driver; the ride was peaceful and  you watched the sun set through the tinted windows as Schubert’s  _ Impromptu Op. 9 number 2 _ played softly through the speakers. 

* * *

 

After a fifteen minute drive, you had finally reached your destination. It was an upscale, yet quaint restaurant. Jaehyun rushes over to your side to open the door for you; as you stand up, you face him on the opposite side of the car door. You’re a little taller thanks to your shoes, it was a little strange to be able to see him from a different angle.    
  
“This is my favorite place to eat at; it’s been here since I was a child,” he tells you as you make your way to the restaurant. Your heels clicked against the pavement, setting a quiet rhythm for both of your footsteps to become in sync.    
  
“You’ve been in Seoul all your life?” you asked, your eyes focused on the restaurant a couple feet away.   
  
“Yeah, I’ve been in and out for trips, but I’ve always called it home,” he tells you. Once you reach the door, he opens it for you once again. Cool air blasts into your face and you’re welcomed with a soft quartet of violinists playing a  Fauré  piece. The restaurant was extremely elegant; it was small but the softly lit space was fancier than any place you had been to.   
  
A host immediately recognized Jaehyun and had quickly gotten you both seated at a small booth by a window. You could see the outdoor seating area with a marble fountain in the center of rose bushes with  romantic string lights hung above the patio. Jaehyun had noticed that you were staring out the window and swore under his breath.   
  
“I’m so sorry, ___, did you want to sit outside?” he asks you, sounding flustered.   
  
You turn back to look at him, his face is lit up by the candle on the table. He looked the way he sounded-- nervous.    
  
“No! It’s perfectly fine, I just couldn’t help but notice how beautiful this place is,” you respond. “...Are you okay?”   
  
He buries his face in his hands and lets out a sigh. “I’m sorry for being so weird all evening, I just want tonight to be perfect.”   
  
_ Oh my god, he’s too cute. _ __   
__   
“Jaehyun, I’m having fun, you have nothing to stress about,” you blurt. Before you realize it, your hand reached out to his fidgeting fingers on the table. His hands are bony, but warm, and you can feel his nervous twitching stop. You smile at him and he returns with a meek grin. You hadn’t noticed before, but his cheeks crinkled up and looked like whiskers when he smiled.   
  
The waiter comes up and hands you both the menu. He’s a man with greyed hair and deep wrinkles; you can see the time he’s been on this earth in his eyes. You order a glass of red wine and Jaehyun asks for a glass of water. Once the waiter walks away, Jaehyun opens his mouth to apologize again.   
  
“It’s just-- I haven’t been on a date in years, and I… like you so I don’t want to mess this up,” he says.   
  
You can’t help but giggle, but you quickly clamp your mouth shut.

 

 “You’re not going to mess things up, let’s just pretend we’re having dinner at the hospital like last week. Oh, except we’re not eating takeout Chinese off paper plates and Jungwoo isn’t here, we’re at a really, really fancy restaurant that I never would have imagined eating at,” you sputter.    
  
This seemed to have lightened his mood and he let out a deep laugh. You sigh in relief; things felt like they were slowing down but all of a sudden, you were back to just a girl smitten in love.    
  
“Now, let’s see what’s for dinner,” you say, lifting up the heavy leather bound menu. It had the restaurant’s name,  _ La Gravoche, _ embossed in golden letters in the front.    
  
“...what on earth is a steak tartare?” 

* * *

 

You had played it safe and ordered a small bowl of beef stew; after Jaehyun had explained to you what half the dishes were, you weren’t sure if you were hungry anymore after hearing about beef tongue and snails. The stew was the least expensive thing on the menu, you couldn’t imagine making him pay a ridiculous amount of money for a meal you weren’t sure you weren’t going to enjoy. He ordered a steak that you thought was way too small for its price.   
  
He had noticed you slowly eating and picking out the onions in the stew; you couldn’t stand them.    
  
“___, are you going to finish that?” he joked.    
  
“I will eventually,” you responded, pouting as you picked out another onion. 

 

Jaehyun raises an eyebrow, and quickly gets out his wallet. He pulls out more than enough money to cover the bill on the table and then grabs your glass of wine, downing it.    
  
You see his face scrunched up from the alcohol and can’t help but be confused. He gets up and grabs your wrist; you jump out of your seat and run after him, your heels clicking against the honeycomb tiled floor of the restaurant. The waiter spots the two of you making a break for it, but does nothing but wave. It's clear that he’s used to Jaehyun’s antics.   
  
“Jae, where are we going?” you say as he runs to the drivers side of his car. His shortened name rolled off of your tongue so easily, despite it being the first time you had called him that.    
  
As he starts the engine to his car, he looks up at you and widely smiles. “Dinner.”    
  


* * *

Jaehyun rolls down the windows and you’re laughing as the cool evening air blasts in your faces and blows your hair everywhere. He’s speeding down an empty freeway until you finally reach your destination… a convenience store by the Han river.

  
You’re a little tipsy from the wine and excitedly squeal. Jaehyun’s surprised by your sudden outgoing behavior. You and Jaehyun look out of place with your formal clothing, but soon settle down at a table outside the store with a mountain of food. You had paid this time, sliding your credit card to the lady at the register before he had the chance. On top of ramen, both of you had also gotten cheese corn dogs, kimbap, Choco pies, and a few bottles of banana milk. 

 

It’s dark out and the street lights illuminate your face as you eagerly dig into your ramen. You missed eating noodles out of the aluminum trays by the river; it had been almost a decade since you had done this. Too occupied eating, you don’t notice Jaehyun taking a break from his own meal and looking at you devour the food. His eyes are filled with adoration for your short and small frame eating so much food; it made him happy to see you eat so well. You look up at him, grinning.   
  
The two of you had talked a lot at the restaurant while you waited for your fancy food, but the silence between you and Jaehyun as you ate cheap convenience store food was still comfortable. You continue to eat before the food had cooled down and finished your meal by downing your bottles of banana milk. 

* * *

Nighttime rolled around as you were walking alongside the river. You found comfort in the night sky and the distant traffic sounds. 

  
“Thanks for this, Jaehyun. I’ve had so much fun tonight.”    
  
His footsteps stop after he steps in front of you.    
  
“___, do you really see this going somewhere? You’re a talented surgeon, I’m… a…” he starts. His voice is soft and earnest.   
  
Your heart is pounding; you were frustrated at his secrecy, but talking about this scared you. You knew what he did was very,  _ very  _ illegal but somehow, you were willing to look past that.   
  
“...a really big drug dealer?” you poke, attempting to lighten the mood.   
  
He grimly nodded. “Yeah, that,” he responded. It’s silent as he waits for you to say something.   
  
“You’re more than that to me. You were the person that saved my life, the person who won’t leave their hurt friend’s bedside, the person who gave my dog a four hundred dollar cap. It doesn’t matter to me…I want to get to know you more.”    
  
You can see his eyes light up as his face is no longer ashamed, but hopeful.    
  
The silence continues to hang over the two of you. His hand raises to sweep your hair behind your ear, his fingers brush up against the metal backings of your piercings as you see his cherry lips part. He leans in plants a kiss on your lips. The back of your head is resting against his open palm, and you return the kiss, swinging your arms around his neck.    
  
He pulls away first, his ears are bright red and you look down at your shoes; you can feel your cheeks burning up.   
  
“So… same time tomorrow?” he jokes.    
  
“...yeah, sure.”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i've been so terrible at uploading & i apologize :/ the summer burnout is real. i promise we'll get back to some more medical/mafia action soon. but for now... enjoy! thank you for the support, comments & kudos, it all means a lot to me :)


	7. seven.

Four months had passed since your first date. You and Jaehyun had begun to officially see each other, and things couldn’t have gone any smoother. You were smitten, life was rose colored all of a sudden instead of the machine-like, routine days you had. In the mornings, you would find yourself humming while getting ready, you played the piano more often, and your pretentious coworkers had suddenly seemed less irritating. 

A season had passed in those four months-- spring had left quietly and summer with Jaehyun was everything you could’ve asked for. The two of you had even taken an impulsive trip to Paris one week, where you had bought him a beret that he had proudly worn, happily giggling as he led you towards the  Arc de Triomphe. You spent your nights sitting on the balcony of your hotel room, staring out at the beautifully lit Eiffel Tower you and Jaehyun talked for hours on end, sometimes draining a bottle of champagne together. 

On your third night at one in the morning in the city of love, you realized you were in love with him. You were on your second glass of Pinot Noir and Jaehyun had begun to softly sing  Édith Piaf’s  _ La Vie en Rose _ . You were sleepy, but your eyes shot wide open to look at him. He sung softly he looked up at the night sky and let his deep voice carry to you. In was in that moment you had felt the emotions flush through you, it was foreign, but you were sure it was love. Despite the revelation from that night, you had kept quiet. You felt like it was too soon to say those three words, and you were terrified because it would be the first time you would say it to someone.    
  
“I didn’t realize you could sing, how many more secrets do you have kept up your sleeve?” you say quietly, looking at him with awe.   
  
He doesn’t answer your question, he only reaches over to softly grasp you. Jaehyun smiles, his deep dimples carve into his face as he squeezes your hand.   
  
“Let’s go to sleep.” 

* * *

 

After Paris, things had seemingly returned to normalcy. You had felt that the week together had brought you and Jaehyun together even more; the night you got back from France, he had given you a keycard to his place. Taken aback, you’re touched by the level of comfort he had with you and pathetically apologize to him for not giving a key to your apartment; you only had one copy, but promised to get one copied as soon as possible. As summer slowly came to an end, September had finally came and you couldn’t be more than excited to bid the summer heat goodbye.   
  
One afternoon, you sat in the lounge at work, snacking on grapes and reading the news off your phone when the chief of surgery had entered abruptly. You saw him occasionally, but never in the lounge, given his office was a lounge within itself.    
  
You jump out of your seat in the comfortable chair to greet him, he gives you a friendly wave. He was a man well into his career, most well known for his skills in general surgery.    
  
“___, you know the opening of the new surgical wing is next week, yes?” he asks you.   
  
“Of course,” you respond politely. Construction had been working on it since before you were hired here, and they were finally opening it next week. It was supposedly state of the art with all the newest equipment, and you were excited to see what it had to offer.    
  
“I was wondering if you would like to cut the ribbon at the opening ceremony.”   
  
Your jaw dropped. “A-are you sure?”   
  
He nodded, his face wrinkled as he smiled at you. “You are a promising young surgeon and you represent the future of this hospital, much like the new surgical wing,” he explains, and you can’t help but feel so flattered. 

  
“I would love to, it’s an honor,” you sputter, at a loss of words. You weren’t even here for a year, but somehow you had unknowingly built up such a solid reputation, even the chief of surgery had believed you had stood out from the recent new hires as well.    
  
You couldn’t wait to tell Jaehyun the exciting news. This evening, you were cooking dinner at his place; he had been craving hotpot and you hadn’t heard the end of it, so you had went to the grocery store yesterday buy ingredients for tonight’s dinner. On days you weren’t working late or caught in a surgery, you and Jaehyun shared dinner together. Most nights, you would eat in, the comfortable, private environment was preferable for the both of you, and you loved coming over to his place. Jaehyun lived in a luxurious penthouse; it was near the center of Seoul, yet it seemed so distant from the bustling city as well.    
  
Your pager buzzes and you read the notification, an incoming trauma was a few minutes out. You quickly get up and bid farewell to the chief and another doctor in the room, silently grateful you had somewhere to go after being disturbed in the previously empty lounge. 

 

* * *

 

Evening rolls around and you’ve driven to Jaehyun’s place. Every time you drive up, you’re more in awe of how beautiful the building is. As you enter, you greet the doorman and enter the code to the private elevator. Swiping the keycard, the elevator takes you up to his penthouse. 

  
The doors slide open the apartment is quiet and dark. You slide off your sneakers and quietly place them on the shoe rack. “Jaehyun?” you call out. There’s no response, so you check your phone for any texts you may have missed. As you expected, there was a text from Jaehyun waiting for you to read on your lockscreen.   
  
_ I’m running late, I’ll be home around seven. _ __  
__  
You make your way to his kitchen and begin to pull out the ingredients out his large, silver fridge. The night that you had first visited his penthouse, the two of you had ordered takeout after you had discovered his fridge was filled with nothing but sports drinks and leftovers. He insisted that he loved cooking, but had no time for it. From then on, you had accompanied him on evening grocery store trips. It was small, mundane things like shopping for food that made you happy; the two of you had such busy lives that elaborate dates weren’t realistic. Despite that, you had still made it work; was this what dating as an adult felt like?    
  
The sound of the knife hitting on the cutting board and the crisp crunch of the bok choy echo throughout the open penthouse as you prepare dinner. It’s fifteen minutes until seven, and you’ve prepared most of the ingredients that were neatly laid out on the kitchen table. Thankfully, hotpot an easy dish to prepare, you couldn’t wait to sit down and eat soon.    
  
You hear the sound of the elevator doors opening. Your back is facing the lobby as you continue to slice the mushrooms into thin pieces.   
  
“Hey! I’m almost done prepping the food,” you cry out to Jaehyun, whose footsteps were making its way towards you.   
  
“What are you guys having?” an unfamiliar voice asks. 

 

You spin around to see a stranger standing at the entrance of the kitchen. He has a small scar underneath the corner of his right eye and is sporting a sly smile. He appears unarmed, but your heart is still pounding; your hand snakes behind you to grab the knife lying on the cutting board behind you.    
  
“I-who are you?” you stutter, feeling terrified. Being with Jaehyun had been so easy; you had hadn’t been dragged into his work life since the night you had met him. He dealt with his business in Red Mandarin where you didn’t have to worry about your safety, this feeling of fear was still oddly familiar.    
  
“Relax, you don’t have to worry, I’m Taeyong,” he chuckles as he eyes your hand on the knife. His hands slowly raise to show that he is unarmed.   
  
“Taeyong?” you ask.   
  
“Oh come on, Jaehyun hasn’t told me about you?” he exasperatedly cries out, rolling his eyes. There’s amusement in his voice.    
  


“...no, was he supposed to?” You’re still wary of him, and you press yourself against the kitchen counter.    
  
“I’m Red Mandarin’s boss,” he says curtly, approaching you. His hand reaches out for yours, and you hesitatingly shake his hand. 

 

“Jaehyun was a fool for thinking he could hide you for any longer, ___.”

* * *

Taeyong offers to help you prepare the rest of dinner, and you accept the offer, allowing him to chop the rest of the vegetables as you set up another place at the table for him.    
  
“So… you’re a surgeon?” Taeyong asks to fill the awkward silence hanging above the two of you.    
  
“I’m a cardiothoracic surgeon,” you respond quietly, staring longingly at the elevator doors, waiting for them to open. You were thankful that it wasn’t an intruder, but being at your boyfriend’s place with a complete stranger was somewhat uncomfortable.    
  
“I understand that you were the doctor that helped Jungwoo,” he continues to speak as he places the plate of vegetables down at the dinner table. “Thank you for that.”    
  
“It was no problem, I’m glad he’s been doing well,” you say absentmindedly, watching the second hand on the clock in the kitchen tick. You hadn’t seen Jungwoo since his final follow up appointment, but had kept up with him via text messages.    
  
Your head jerks up as you hear the doors open and see Jaehyun walk into the penthouse. He sees you and smiles, mouthing the words hello and  _ I’m sorry. _ __  
__  
“Taeyong, come out, I know you’re here to terrorize her,” he says, sighing as he approaches the other man who had ducked behind the kitchen island.    
  
You quickly run to his side and give him a kiss on his cheek, Jaehyun holds your hand and disapprovingly looks at Taeyong who sheepishly grins as he gets up. “You’ve caught me.”    
  


* * *

 

Dinner had carried on, Taeyong and Jaehyun both ate very well, and you had feared there wouldn’t be enough food for the two of them. They seemed very close, but you figured that if you had run a multimillion dollar crime organization with someone, there would be a friendship from that.   
  
  


“...so after Jaehyun had saved you that night, he had taken you in like a stray puppy?” Taeyong asks, laughing. Jaehyun had just finished explaining what had happened in the past few months that he was kept out of.    
  
“I think it’s quite the opposite,” you joke, taking a sip of water as you make eye contact with Jaehyun across the table. He winks.   
  
“What I don’t understand is why you chose not to tell me of all people, and why I had to learn about ___ from Jungwoo accidentally letting it slip out a few days ago,” Taeyong pouted, glaring at Jaehyun who rolled his eyes.    
  
“It was for her safety, I couldn’t have her getting more involved with Red Mandarin more than she was,” your boyfriend responds calmly. 

“Uraeus seemed to have quieted down and I just wanted things to be… normal.”    
  
There’s silence. You sit there, feeling guilty to have been something for Jaehyun had to take extra care in hiding. Things had seemed so rosy and perfect in a relationship that seemed to have such high stakes, you hadn’t even thought of how Jaehyun must have been so careful for you to not get involved in the dangerous side of his life. You were thankful, but you wished you were somehow able to relieve those burdens he had.   
  
“...I get that. I know. I’m sorry to have made things so awkward, I wasn’t even planning on meeting ___ today,” Taeyong confesses. “I just wanted to come over since we haven’t had time together outside of work in awhile, Jaehyun.”    
  
Jaehyun lets out a sigh and chuckles a bit. “Well, I’m glad my best friend got to meet my girlfriend, even if it was unplanned, to say in the least.” Taeyong slurps up his noodles and gives Jaehyun a slight punch on the shoulder. Jaehyun returns the favor.    
  


* * *

 

After dinner, the three of you clean up and Taeyong volunteers to do the dishes. You can feel Taeyong warming up to you; he had a cold demeanor the first moment you had met him, but he seemed so kind and open now. After he finished, Taeyong said his goodbyes and left the penthouse to leave the two of you alone.   
  
“It was good to meet you, ___,” he says, smiling as he sticks his hand out again to shake yours. You don’t hesitate this time and firmly shake it.    
  
“You too, Taeyong.”   


  
Jaehyun grabs you and spins you around the as soon as Taeyong leaves, singing a waltz as you squeal and dance around the penthouse together. He leads you to the balcony, where you share a kiss in the cool night breeze.    
  
“Thank you,” you say breathlessly as you pull away, looking into his eyes.    
  
“You don’t need to thank me,” he purrs, going in for another kiss. You push him away, grasping his hands tightly. He’s taken aback, looking confused.   
  
“No, I’m serious, thank you for all that you’ve done these past few months,” you start.   
  
“___, are you breaking up with me?” he asks. He sounds serious, his voice squeaked up a few octaves and his eyes are wide.    
  
You can’t help but giggle, but furiously shake your head. “Jaehyun, you’ve been so careful to keep me out of your crazy work life but I just wanted to let you know that you don’t need to be so afraid of letting me in, it’s a big burden and I… don’t want to make it any heavier than it should be,” you say.    
  
Jaehyun’s eyes dilate as he envelopes you in a tight embrace. You return the hug, and look up at the night sky. “It makes me happy that I know I don’t have to be so afraid to tell you about those things, I was just so afraid of scaring you off our putting you in danger…___, I l-” he starts to say.   
  
You push him away once more, stopping his sentence. “One more thing! I-I got asked to cut the ribbon for a ceremony for the new surgical wing next week… I hope you come,” you stutter. Your heart is pounding, but you can see his face swell with pride as he picks you up and spins you around as you gleefully laugh.    
  
“There’s my talented badass surgeon girlfriend,” he says as he kisses you on the forehead. “We have to celebrate! I have a glass of vodka in there waiting for you,” he excitedly says. The both of you are too happy to remember that you had cut him off.   
  
“Actually, I... don’t want it,” you say. “Let’s just go to bed,” you say. Jaehyun didn’t question it; it was uncharacteristic of you to turn down a drink, but you had seemed so content and peaceful, he picked you up and carried you into his bedroom bridal style. Giggles and laughs echo through the empty penthouse as you take off hurriedly each other’s clothes. You lovingly stared into his eyes as he reaches to turn off the lights, letting the city lights shine through the windows as he dives into you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i apologize if this seemed like a filler chapter, but i was really excited to introduce taeyong + this will be building up to some more action, i promise :) 
> 
> as always, thank you for reading. i really love to hear feedback + thank you for kudos!  
> p.s. - what was jaehyun gonna say? :o


End file.
